Taxotere and Topotecan are relatively new drugs that have proven anti-cancer activity. Both agents poison and ultimately irreversibly damage some types of cancer cells. The purpose of this research is to determine in patients whether the two agents can be given safely together. While we will be watching for decreasing size of the tumor, the primary focus of this study is to determine if these agents can be given together effectively. Patients will be assigned to an arm and dose level which will determine the amount of drug and the order of receiving the agents. The first treatment will be given in the hospital over approximately 4 days. Additional treatments, if well tolerated, will be given as an outpatient. Taxotere is given through a vein over an hour. Topetecan will be given continuously over 72 hours. The treatment will be repeated in 21 days. If the treatment is well tolerated, patients may receive a maximum of six treatments. If T&T treatment is discontinued for any reason, we will follow these patients for another month to assess possbility of delayed side effects.